


【授翻】5次史蒂夫被抓了，1次他们所有人都被抓了

by liancangming



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers is a little shit
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liancangming/pseuds/liancangming
Summary: 据说，史蒂夫  罗杰斯曾5次入狱(独自一人或是与巴基一起) + 1次所有的复仇者都和他一起被捕。





	【授翻】5次史蒂夫被抓了，1次他们所有人都被抓了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Steve Got Arrested and 1 Time They All Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016438) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



> 第一次翻译，有些地方可能会翻的不太准确，请多多包涵。  
> 感谢啊衍的校对。

1.

 

“罗杰斯，你被保释了”

 

当史蒂夫从前门出来的时候，托尼正面无表情地等着，身边还有一位恼怒的律师。“我简直不敢相信我刚刚把美国队长保释出狱，”托尼强调说道，史蒂夫翻了翻白眼。

 

“哦，得了吧，好像你从来没有被抓过似的。”

 

“我可没有被抓过，我太有钱了，不可能被抓，我还以为你太理智了，不会被抓呢！”当他们离开分局时，托尼摇着头说。“我向上帝发誓，年轻人，我要和你父亲谈谈——”

 

“托尼，”史蒂夫叹气的同时翻了个白眼。“我们能不谈吗？至少在我们回家之前？”他抱怨道。托尼上上下下地打量着他，当他们走到为他们准备的车旁时，托尼终于让步了。

 

~

 

几乎他们刚踏入公共起居室，其他人就围上来了。“伙计，史蒂夫真的被捕了吗？！”克林特一边问一边跳过沙发。“史蒂夫，这是一个玩笑，对吗？”

 

“当然是了，”娜塔莎坐在沙发上喊道。“'哦，请原谅，小姐，队长不会做任何玷污他好名声的事情。”

 

“我们确定吗？”布鲁斯推了推眼镜，耸耸肩问道。“我的意思是... ... 史蒂夫不是一个爱开玩笑的人。”

 

“我不明白。假装监禁在这里很有趣吗？”托尔好奇地问。“恐怕我无法理解这个世界的许多幽默。”

 

托尼怒视着走向沙发的史蒂夫把娜塔莎的脚推开并坐在那里，然后让她把脚放回到他的腿上。“哦，这是真的。除非我的律师能帮史蒂夫脱罪，否则他将因”刑事恶作剧”被处以重罚。我们说的是几千美元，是的，这没什么大不了的，但他会有犯罪记录。”

 

克林特的眼睛睁大了。“哦，你做了什么？！”

 

史蒂夫叹了口气。“没什么大不了的，托尼，你太激动了。”

 

“你划花了一辆车！”他控诉道。“我有点激动了，你居然划了一辆奥迪！”

 

娜塔莎抬起头。“哇，什么？”她问道，史蒂夫耸了耸肩，双臂交叉在胸前，看上去毫不羞愧。

 

“那家伙罪有应得，”他说，娜塔莎猛地看了他一眼。他叹了口气。“好吧，有个女人走在我的前面，这个开车的混蛋减速到和她同样的速度，对着她大喊淫秽的狗屎。她看起来真的很害怕，我大声叫他停下来，他只是说'滚开'，所以当他在红灯前停下来的时候，我走到车子中间，把他的车刮花了一边，”史蒂夫笑着说。“你真该看看他的表情。”

 

“是的，直到他拦下那个骑自行车的警察。你穿着那件愚蠢的老夹克，所以当他描述你并指着你的方向时，他们知道是你。”托尼指出。

 

布鲁斯狡猾地笑了一下。“干得好，史蒂夫，”他说，越过他们之间的距离，与史蒂夫击掌。娜塔莎向布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛，布鲁斯也挑了挑眉毛。“什么？我在80年代是一名大学生，你不必是一个老古董绅士就可以成为一名女权主义者，”他耸耸肩说，托尼戏剧性地转了转眼睛。

 

“好吧，开奥迪的家伙是个傻逼，但史蒂夫被逮捕了——”

 

“斯塔克，你让国会给你吹箫。”。克林特指出“你真的能在这里辩论吗？”

 

托尼平淡地看了他一眼。“我过去经常吹18岁超模的大腿，我可不是个好榜样。史蒂夫完全是一个拯救小猫、爱国主义、善良和苹果派的人[1]。他确实是罗杰斯先生，但他不是罗杰斯先生所认为的那种人，如果他被捕的话。”

 

史蒂夫皱起了眉头。“罗杰斯先生？”他问娜塔莎，娜塔莎耸了耸肩。

 

布鲁斯和克林特都同情地看着他们。“哦，那真令人沮丧，”他说，克林特点点头。

 

“重点是，你应该像个修女！不是摩托车手！”托尼争辩道。

 

史蒂夫指着他。“我实际上是开摩托车的，而且当我还是个孩子的时候，主日学校的修女们对我打击很大，”他争辩道。

 

托尼举起双手离开了，好像他知道这次没有胜算似的。

 

2.

 

史蒂夫很高兴托尼不在城里，当他被带出拘留室时，史蒂夫发现娜塔莎正笑着等他。当他们走到外面等着把他们送回大楼的车上时，史蒂夫开口了。“很抱歉麻烦你，但山姆在华盛顿，托尼出城了……” 

 

“没关系，”娜塔莎摇着头说。“这次又是什么？” 

 

史蒂夫做了个鬼脸。“扒窃，”他承认，娜塔莎给了他一个钦佩的眼神。 

 

“等等，你先是会短路点火（不用钥匙而用电线短路的方法发动汽车），但现在你告诉我你还会偷东西？”她问道，他红着脸耸了耸肩。

 

“是我的眼睛，”史蒂夫说，她看起来不太相信。他难为情地笑了笑。“扒窃就是建立一种没有威胁的眼神交流，而我有一双又大又无辜的眼睛。”

 

娜塔莎只是笑了笑，点了点头。“是的，你绝对有这个能力。”她咧嘴一笑。“到底是什么让你决定去偷别人的东西？”

 

史蒂夫尴尬地拉了拉他的衬衫。“在餐馆里，有位女服务员对这个男人非常友好和随和，当她给他续杯的时候，他试图不给小费就溜走。所以我撞到了他，抓住他的身体两侧，这样他就不会摔倒了，就像我担心会伤到他一样，然后... ...”他耸耸肩。“把我的手伸进他的口袋，拿走了他的钱包。我把他所有的现金都留给了女服务员，然后离开了，把他的钱包丢进了垃圾桶。”他咬着嘴唇。“一个警察看见我把它扔进去了。”

 

娜塔莎笑了。“你并不像斯塔克认为的那么无辜，对吧？” 

 

史蒂夫看了她一眼。“托尼似乎认为我从不骂脏话，但我可是服过军役的。没有人像斯塔克认为的那样无辜，”他说，娜塔莎大声笑了出来。

~

 

3.

 

当史蒂夫被释放并回到伦敦塔的时候，他看到其他人坐在那里正看着电视上美国队长被捕的新闻片段时，他并不感到惊讶。他窘迫地走进起居室，得到了队友们的阵阵掌声。 

 

“干得好，史蒂文，”托尼嘲笑道。

 

布鲁斯在走廊上和他击掌。“给你一颗星星。”

 

“是的，完全可以，”克林特说，他向旁边挪了挪，好让史蒂夫可以坐在巴基边上——巴基刚刚回来，拥有了一个月前的大部分记忆——他马上把一只胳膊搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上。

 

史蒂夫看着他，巴基得意地笑了。“嗯，有些事永远不会改变，是吧，Punk？”

 

史蒂夫给了他一个坏坏的笑容。“我想也是，jerk”他说着，斜靠在巴基的身边。

 

在电视上，跟进此事的主播播放了史蒂夫被警察抓住并拖下广场的台阶，然后被推进一辆警车的镜头。“在今天的移民人权集会上，不是别人，正是美国队长史蒂夫•罗杰斯本人，因在接到驱散命令后拒绝离开该地区而被捕。这是抗议结束前不久，罗杰斯队长被纽约警察局带走的照片。”

 

托尼向史蒂夫摇了摇头。“三次，史蒂夫。在这几个月里，你已经被逮捕过三次了。”

 

巴基哼了一声。“这真的令人惊讶吗？”他问，每个人都用看疯子般的眼神盯着他。巴基皱起了眉头。“等等，你们真的很惊讶？”

 

史蒂夫笑了，他用手肘戳了戳巴基的肋骨。“他们似乎都认为我是个圣人，巴克。这真是有史以来最搞笑的事”

 

巴基开怀大笑。“你们这些家伙——你们以为——史蒂夫？！”他会意地咧嘴一笑。“伙计们，难道没有人记得这个小混蛋是个小混蛋吗？你以为是他怎么有那么多的废话，惹了那么多麻烦的？”他问道，史蒂夫转了转眼睛。“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，”他拍着肩膀说。“你会去找人打架。我记得我不得不说服你不要当着那个意大利小孩的面骂他“Loraine Jones”[2]，他挥了挥手。“那个意大利孩子有'关系'，如果你明白我意思的话，”他向其他人解释说。

 

史蒂夫咧嘴一笑。“是的，但是你还是让我说服他，如果他不停止侮辱女孩子，我可以打电话给我在芝加哥的家人。”

 

巴基暗笑道。“而且，洛琳•琼斯很随和，”他指出，而史蒂夫耸了耸肩。

 

“嘿，对她这么刻薄可不好。”

 

娜塔莎朝布鲁斯扬了扬眉毛，布鲁斯挥了挥手。“意大利小孩可能和黑帮有关系，史蒂夫是爱尔兰人，爱尔兰黑帮控制着芝加哥，诸如此类。”

 

“就像克林特遇到的麻烦的俄罗斯人？”她开玩笑地问，朝克林特的方向投去一个眼神，克林特嘘了她一声。

 

“不，如果我们不提这件事，他们以后就不会像伊凡•德拉戈那样对我了，”他抱怨道。他看着史蒂夫。“你是爱尔兰人，对吧？这就是你如此热衷于移民事务的原因吗？”

 

史蒂夫点点头。“是的，我的父母都是移民。当大萧条来临时，人们不再因为种族主义而成为种族主义者，我们彼此都一样贫穷，但是当时，移民被那些常驻民视为垃圾。我肯定从来没有想过我会在一个他妈的完全一样的未来醒来。”

 

托尼假装倒吸了一口气。“史蒂夫•罗杰斯，你刚才骂人了吗？！”

 

史蒂夫翻了翻白眼。“这听起来还他妈的像什么？”他问道。看到托尼脸上的表情，克林特咯咯地笑了起来。

 

而巴基只是眨了眨眼。“你应该听听他真正生气的时候。他一张口，水手都会脸红。”

 

史蒂夫做了个鬼脸。“没那么糟糕——”

 

“你妈妈会用肥皂把你的嘴洗干净的，”巴基指责道。

 

“这太打击人了。就好像知道圣诞老人不是真的一样，”托尼生气地说。“史蒂夫•罗杰斯说了脏话。接下来，你知道，樱桃派会开始对女人产生不纯的想法，然后那时我们会在哪里？

 

史蒂夫翻了翻白眼。他说:”首先，我不是八岁小孩，我有很多不纯洁的想法，我只是不会把它向你们这些肮脏的混蛋一起提出来，并且因此骚扰别人。”。

 

“除了'女人'这部分，希望如此，”巴基心不在焉地补充道。“除非有什么我需要知道的变化。”

 

克林特猛地抬起头，娜塔莎责备地瞪了史蒂夫一眼，甚至布鲁斯也惊讶地抬起头来。然而，托尼正用尽全力，试图在椅子上坐起来。“等等，等等，等等... ... 你是说史蒂文•特蕾莎修女•罗杰斯对男人有不纯洁的想法？”

 

巴基看着他，好像他疯了一样，史蒂夫转了转眼睛，叹了口气。“哦，是的，托尼认为我是一个处，”他平静地说，而巴基爆笑出声，眼睛里充满乐趣。史蒂夫调皮地笑着，和巴基一起咯咯地笑出声。

 

巴基屏住呼吸，斜视着史蒂夫，从史蒂夫的肩膀上抬起手，用金属手指在史蒂夫的头发上打着转。“那么我敢打赌，如果他听到你在床上说的那些脏话，他一定会中风的，对吧？”他问道，拉着史蒂夫下来亲吻他。史蒂夫只是微笑着贴着他的嘴唇，当巴基打破了这个吻并亲了亲史蒂夫的脸颊时，他睁开了眼。“相信我，斯塔克，史蒂夫已经不是处大约七十七年了，”他眨着眼睛说。“我他妈的确定我也不是了”他带着自大的表情说道。史蒂夫翻了个白眼，脸红了。

 

布鲁斯是第一个开口说话的人，而其他人仍然震惊地盯着他们。“嗯... ... 这真的很有道理，”他说，史蒂夫给了他一个微笑。

 

“这不是我一直隐藏的东西，因为我发现我不必在这个时候隐藏它，所以我很惊讶这对你们所有人来说都是一个打击。”

 

娜塔莎瞪了他一眼。“等等，这就是为什么你他妈的在那该死的航空母舰上甚至没有试图阻止冬兵？”她问道，史蒂夫害怕地向后缩了缩。

 

“嗯... ... 我只是... ...”他叹了口气，巴基抚摸着他的肩膀。“别这样，娜塔，我完成了我的工作。我做了我应该做的事情，也许在那之后我没有去尝试，但是你不能告诉我你会杀了你最好的朋友！”他指着克林特。“他被洗脑的时候，你也没有杀他，”他指责道。

 

娜塔莎翻了翻白眼。“不管是他还是我，相信我，史蒂夫，我已经走出来了。”

 

克林特耸耸肩。“唉，她不爱我。相信我，如果是让我杀了我丈夫或者让他杀了我，我早就死了。”他简单地说。其他人睿智地点点头，尽管他们似乎都在不同的时间间隔里意识到了某一点。

 

布鲁斯抬起头问道:”等等，什么丈夫？”

 

克林特挑起了一条眉毛。“呃，我丈夫？就是我嫁的那个人。”他说，好像布鲁斯问了一个愚蠢的问题。

 

娜塔莎笑了。“他们不知道，记得吗？”她指了指，克林特眨了眨眼。

 

“哦，对，对不起。”他挥了挥手。“你应该知道神盾局正在进行新的秘密重建工作，寇森是新的神盾局局长，这让我成为了神盾局的第一夫人。”

 

之后爆发的提问中夹杂着咒骂的长篇大论，以及听到这个消息后对不少人的母亲发表的一些下流言论。

 

4.

 

这一次，当托尼来接他和巴基的时候，史蒂夫看起来真的很难为情。“好吧，至少你没有受到任何指控，”他说，而巴基对此嗤之以鼻。

 

“拜托，当你因为保护一个坐轮椅的孩子而被捕的时候，想想我们住在一个怎样娘娘腔的城市里。”

 

史蒂夫翻了翻白眼。“因为我们是成年人，我们威胁青少年？”他试着解释，巴基给了他一个平淡的眼神。

 

“而那个坐轮椅的孩子大概十二岁左右，”他说，托尼领着他们走向车子时轻声笑了出来。

 

“据我所知，你威胁要把他的腿折断，然后用它打死他，”他说，而巴基看起来很得意。

 

“当然！”他说，抢先滑进车里。

 

史蒂夫翻了个白眼对托尼说道“很抱歉他只是......”

 

托尼挥了挥手，“放松，伙计，我们都知道巴基是什么样的人。”

~

 

当他们回到塔楼时，史蒂夫不得不去找娜塔莎问她一些事情，但托尼跟着巴基到了厨房。现在史蒂夫走了。托尼翻了翻白眼，从柜台上滑过去一瓶啤酒给他，巴基似乎泄了气。“好吧，伙计，怎么了？”

 

巴基耸了耸肩。“没什么，”他喃喃自语。

 

“谁怎么了？”布鲁斯漫步走进来，头发凌乱，看起来半睡半醒。他打开冰箱，抓起橙汁，直接对着纸盒开始喝。托尼清了清嗓子，瞪了他一眼。布鲁斯翻了翻眼睛，拿了一个杯子。

 

“你是个科学家，你知道那有多恶心，”他说，布鲁斯对他竖起了中指。

 

“我连续醒了三天，然后睡了十八个小时。如果我把我所有的细菌都传染给你，我现在一点也不在乎。”他对巴基了眨眨眼睛，“你还好吗？”

 

托尼轻笑。“我刚把他和史蒂夫从监狱接回来。这次史蒂夫有个一起入狱的伙伴了，”

.

 

巴基耸了耸肩，弄乱了他的头发——仍然很长，尽管史蒂夫好几次提出要剪——心烦意乱。“这些混蛋欺负一个坐在轮椅上的小女孩，我无法忍受，所以我就... ... 推了他们几下。然后威胁说要杀了其他人，”他说着，布鲁斯皱了皱眉。

 

“哦，伙计，这根本不是能用来取笑你和史蒂夫的事，”他说。“孩子还好吗？”

 

巴基点点头。“是的，她很好。我就是受不了别人欺负瘸子。”他好像有些懊悔。“对不起，我是说'残疾人'。”

 

布鲁斯咧嘴一笑。“那么，电脑课程正在起作用。很好。”他靠在吧台上。“让我猜猜，你小时候为捍卫某个病弱的孩子有过很多次类似的练习？”他问道，巴基微笑着点了点头。

 

“哦，是的。我花了整整20年的时间来保护史蒂夫的屁股，总是这样，因为他大概有90磅重，一到走楼梯的时候就开始喘气。即使我没有看到他惹麻烦，我也会遇到找他麻烦的人，我不得不打爆他的头。“不过，到我们毕业的时候，每个人都清楚了这一点。附近的任何人都知道，如果我听说他们在跟他捣乱，我就会去找他们。”他做了个鬼脸。“让我感到不安的是，那些男孩子在挑逗那个小女孩。史蒂夫不是唯一一个讨厌恶霸的人，你知道吗？”

 

布鲁斯哈哈大笑。“妈的，你在跟一个高中时因为成绩和父母双亡而每周都挨揍的孩子说话，我也恨他们。”

 

托尼退缩了。“我学到了嘲笑失败者的教训，”他说。而两人都怒视着他。“什么？！难道我们还不知道'托尼年轻时是个坏人'吗？”

 

布鲁斯翻了个白眼，咕哝了几句，听起来像是在说，”那他现在怎么样？”巴基忍不住大笑起来。

~

5.

 

这次托尼把巴基和史蒂夫带回伦敦塔时，他们甚至没有表示歉意。“你知道，”娜塔莎在沙发上喊道。“你上了早间新闻，”她说，克林特对着电视咯咯笑了起来。

 

有人在网上发布了一张照片，照片中史蒂夫坐在巴基的大腿上，一副像是要吃掉巴基的表情，还拽着巴基的头发。而巴基的手一直在捏着史蒂夫的屁股。

 

克林特踢了踢他的脚，他看起来轻率极了。“你看到了吗，亲爱的？”他向他的手机问道。“没错，这就是你儿时的偶像在公共场合被摸的样子！”

 

在沙发后面，克林特朝史蒂夫咧嘴一笑。“是的，他们从监狱回来了，”他说，然后咯咯地笑起来。“嘿，史蒂夫，老板想知道你为什么觉得有必要在公众面前出丑？”

 

当一个愤怒的声音越过电话线传来时，克林特得意地笑了。“是的，我刚刚问过他，你想知道！”

 

史蒂夫骄傲地挺起胸膛。“那个咖啡师对一对女同性恋夫妇说在他面前拉手就是混蛋，所以我和巴基决定给他一些真正可以抱怨的东西，”他说，巴基用胳膊搂着史蒂夫的屁股，灿烂地笑着。

 

“这绝对值得被指控公开猥亵，”他说，克林特高兴地发出了一声，又踢了踢他的脚，他又是咯咯地笑了起来。

 

“菲尔，亲爱的，哦，上帝，他说咖啡师！你听到他们的借口了吗？说你是一个他妈的同性恋恐惧症患者？是，当然是的！”无论他丈夫说什么，克林特都得意地笑着，并斜眼看着史蒂夫。“菲尔现在对你很不爽”

 

他们都能听到从克林特手机里传来的怒吼“克林特！”

 

“干什么？”他说：“多年来，我一直生活在你对美国队长的迷恋中，你像小男生一样暗恋史蒂夫，因为你看到他本人确实很英俊，相信我，亲爱的，大家都知道你的幻想与史蒂夫的肩腰比例有关。史蒂夫脸红了，而巴基得意地笑了，他拍了拍史蒂夫的屁股，然后跳过沙发坐在克林特身边。

 

“嘿，只要确保你的男人知道把只把他的幻想放在脑子里，”他说，用他的金属手握着拳头。“告诉他，如果他打什么坏主意，我就揍他，”他眨眨眼说。

 

克林特咧嘴一笑。“不，菲尔的暗恋是无害的，他和我结婚了，虽然史蒂夫的身材很好，但是他的屁股和我一点关系都没有——菲尔？”他看了看手机，然后翻了个白眼。“他挂了我的电话。”巴基笑了，和他击掌。

 

史蒂夫走过来加入他们的对话，并坐在了巴基的身旁，克林特俯身看着他。“所以你真的因为公开猥亵被捕了？”

 

史蒂夫得意地笑了。“幸好警察及时赶到了，巴基很兴奋，”他说着，巴基向他抛了个媚眼。

 

“该死的，史蒂夫，我从小就很容易为你感到兴奋，你不能对此感到惊讶，”他说，史蒂夫脸红了，即使他用傻笑回报了巴基的调情。“你脸红的样子总是那么漂亮，”他打趣道，弯下身去亲吻史蒂夫粉红的脸颊。

 

史蒂夫转过身，微笑着吻了一下他的嘴唇。“我很幸运，你疯狂到足以容忍我，”他说，巴基温暖地笑了笑。

 

“我很幸运，没有人意识到你的疯狂有多么不可思议，在我不在的时候把你从我身边偷走，”他说，史蒂夫伸出双臂搂住了巴基的脖子。巴奇皱着眉头，拥抱着他。“妈的，史蒂夫-”

 

“啊，你做到了，巴恩斯，”克林特说，看着他们，带着悲伤的微笑，史蒂夫把脸埋进巴基的肩膀，紧紧抓住他。巴基摸了摸他的背，看上去很内疚。“这完全是在告诉菲尔，你把他最喜欢的哭声弄出来了，”他说，巴基对他竖起了中指。

 

“滚开，”史蒂夫抱怨着，声音被巴基的衬衫降低了。巴基笑着吻了吻史蒂夫的额头。

 

“是的，这就是我的史蒂夫，没错，”他说，克林特咕哝着，又给他们拍了一张照片，发给了某人——天知道是谁。

~

 

+1

 

是巴基先看到克林特面带怒色地走向了酒吧中的某个人。“等一下，”他对史蒂夫说，然后从座位上滑下来，刚好看到克林特打翻了酒保给他的玻璃杯。杯中的液体直接流到了那家伙的膝盖上，对方大骂起来。“先生们，这是怎么回事？”他一边问，一边把一只胳膊搭在克林特的肩膀上，扬起一边眉毛。

 

酒保已经拿出了手机，但克林特似乎并不高兴。“我看到这个混蛋在这些饮料里下了药，”他说。巴基环顾四周，看到两个女孩正很困惑地看着他们。于是他转过身对着那个瞪着他的人。

 

“是啊，一个丑陋的家伙可能要依靠迷奸药才能得到一个女孩一天的时间，”他说，他的舌头上充满苦涩。“你他妈是哪门子变态，居然想给人下药？”他愤怒地吐了一口唾沫。看着酒保，酒保对着电话点点头，嘴里说着'警察'，伸出两根手指。“得了吧，我想还有其他人能处理这件事，”他对克林特小声说，克林特点点头，让巴基把他引开。

 

“对不起，伙计，”克林特摇着头说。“对我来说，这些都是私事。我十七岁的时候在一家酒吧被下了药。“那混蛋不知道即使在半昏迷状态下我也可以保护自己。”他解释说，巴基的呼吸变得有些粗重。

 

“没有必要道歉——”他被一声愤怒的喊叫打断了，他们甚至可以透过酒吧里的音乐听到对方。

 

“是的，我有问题！那个基佬把我的酒洒了，你他妈的就不能给我弄一杯新的？！”

 

克林特僵住了，眼睛越来越黑。巴基转过身来，他也怒火中烧。他转身从克林特身边走开，跺着脚走向那个家伙。“你想被同性恋踢屁股吗？”他咆哮道，抓住那人的衣领，拖着他四处走。

 

那家伙得意地笑了。“别太兴奋了，混蛋。”

 

"嘿！"巴基抬起头来，看到史蒂夫从克林特身边经过，然后走了上来。“注意你对我男朋友的称呼！”他说。巴基差些来不及反应，而史蒂夫已挥拳打在那人脸上，将他撞到了后面的桌子上。

 

不走运的是，巴基的骄傲的声音被打断了，因为那桌的人都跳了起来，浑身是啤酒，看起来十分生气，他们的都盯着巴基和史蒂夫。“哦，哦，”巴基说，及时躲开一拳，把下面的人

踢了出来。"呃，史蒂夫—？" 

 

“嗯，我在，”史蒂夫咕哝着，抓住那个刚刚打了他一拳的家伙，把他推倒在他们旁边的桌子上。

 

“嘿！”娜塔莎抓住一个家伙的胳膊肘，猛地拉住他并大喊道：“别做傻事——”

 

“滚开，婊子，”他说，史蒂夫和巴基都僵住了。他们看到娜塔莎的眼神变冷了。

 

克林特在他们左侧喘着粗气。“哦，该死，”他说。第二次，娜塔莎抓住那家伙的衣领，给了他一头槌，打断了他的鼻子。“操，操，娜塔，别杀人！”克林特大喊道。他跳进了人堆，结果被一拳打中，倒在了娜塔莎身上。

 

娜塔莎做了个鬼脸。“菲尔会生气的，”她说，克林特只是瞪着她。

 

“他能处理好，”他说，然后抓住那个打了他的家伙，把他从吧台上摔了过去，打碎了玻璃。

 

“该死，该死，该死，这真是糟糕的主意，”托尼急忙走过去，抓住娜塔莎，想把她从一个男人身边拖走，但是当他把娜塔莎拉起来时，他们又碰上了另一群男人，他们两人都因为自己的麻烦挨了一拳。“见鬼，”托尼做了个鬼脸，然后对娜塔莎耸了耸肩，把她推开，揍了她身后的那个家伙。

 

当他们都投入这场斗殴时，巴基只是咧着嘴笑，他把一个家伙从史蒂夫身边扔了过去。“就像以前一样，哈，史蒂维？”他问道，史蒂夫笑着又躲开了一拳，继续前进。

~

 

佩珀站在复仇者们的牢房外，双臂交叉，怒目圆睁。山姆站在她旁边，咬着嘴唇，尽量不在警察面前大笑出来

 

佩珀——

 

“不，”她说，拒绝了托尼。“不，不是你。”她摇了摇头。“我想从更理性的人那里知道，我到底在这里做什么。”

 

史蒂夫羞愧地看了她一眼。“这不是我们的错。”

 

“我说的是理性的人，不是那个在六个月里坐了六次牢的人，”她怒视着他说。

 

娜塔莎叹了口气。“小辣椒，听着，这没什么大不了的。”

 

“我要把你们都从监狱里接出来！”佩珀生气地喊道。“你们是少了一个'地球最强英雄'被关进监狱，就因为一场酒吧斗殴！

 

“嘿，如果托尔在那儿，会有更多的乐趣，”巴基插话道，随后他的脸色在佩珀愤怒的目光下变得苍白。“啊，夫人，”他轻轻地咽了一口口水。

 

克林特吸了一口气。“那个家伙想迷奸一些女孩，然后他骂了我六个字母的脏词，然后又用另一个侮辱同性恋的词骂巴基，然后史蒂夫打了他，然后一切就都乱套了！我是复仇者，却被揍了一顿！这不是----

 

不，你是被一个人公开侮辱了，但是史蒂夫的事不能就这么算了，”她说道。她看着娜塔莎和托尼。“你们那边又是什么情况？”

 

娜塔莎耸耸肩。“我试图分开他们，结果被骂了一句，于是忍不住动手了。”

 

托尼举起了手。“我真的试图阻止她杀人，但我也被打了，”他辩解道。

 

佩珀看了看布鲁斯，布鲁斯坐在后面的角落里，看起来很不自在。“他们为什么把你关起来？很明显，另一个家伙没有出现，你还穿着衣服呢，”她说，布鲁斯给了她一个羞怯的笑容。

 

“可能是我刚从书上抬起头来，看到一个家伙正准备用一个高脚凳打克林特，就向他的头上扔了一个啤酒瓶？”含含糊糊地说。“或者... ... 三个啤酒瓶，”他承认，其他人都笑起来，娜塔莎向布鲁斯伸出手来击掌。

 

佩珀只是长叹了一口气。山姆放弃了掩饰，放声大笑起来，他紧紧抓住身边的警察，试图保持平衡。她怒视着山姆，摇了摇头。“我放弃了，你带走他们，我回家。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留下Kudos吧。也欢迎去原文留下Kudos.


End file.
